


Superheroes

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, EXO - Freeform, Lumuslua, M/M, Oh sehun/Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sebaek - Freeform, Superheroes, alternative universe, desafiorsb, reinosebaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Ser filho de um dos maiores heróis da história fazia Baekhyun sentir o peso do mundo sobre suas costas, ainda mais, por aparentemente, não ter poder algum, mas muitas expectativas. E ter como colega de quarto, Oh Sehun, o filho de um dos vilões mais perigosos da terra, deixou aquele ano escolar um pouco mais agitado e complicado para o Byun.SEBAEK || HEROES!AU || DESAFIO REINO SEBAEK
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Eu invento moda e sai isso.  
> Queria agradecer à [@Crypt no social spirit"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/maridadobigbang) pela capa maravilhosa e a [@CarpeVita___ (twitter)"](https://twitter.com/CarpeVita___?s=09) pela betagem ♡♡ Muito obrigada, xuxus.   
> E ao [@ReinoSebaek (twitter)"](https://twitter.com/ReinoSebaek?s=09) minha eterna gratidão por esses desafios ♡
> 
> FANFIC TAMBÉM POSTADA NO [SOCIAL SPIRIT"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/superheroes-19512778)
> 
> Boa leitura! ♡

Ser herói nunca foi uma profissão fácil. Não é simplesmente ir lá, salvar o mundo, receber gratidão e voltar para sua fortaleza secreta. Havia todo um ensinamento por trás, não nasciam sabendo controlar seus poderes e assim como qualquer outro ser humano, para aprender a fazer isso super heróis deveriam ir para a escola. Mas era um pouco mais complicado do parecia ser, afinal, tais instituições de ensino não poderiam ser de conhecimento público ou então poderia virar um caos. Seres humanos comuns iriam exigir o direito de frequentar as escolas especiais, sendo que era uma burocracia até mesmo para os alunos superdotados, até existia uma instituição para heróis sem poderes, onde eles auxiliam e encaminham pessoas rigidamente selecionadas. Aquela história de que todo mundo pode ser super era pura baboseira e Baekhyun começava a acreditar nisso.

Já era seu segundo ano frequentando o Instituto Castlemont, voltado para jovens com superpoderes de nascença. Byun ingressou atrasado na escola, normalmente crianças como ele desenvolviam seus poderes aos quinze, dezesseis anos, mas Baekhyun já estava para completar dezenove anos e não mostrava muita expectativa nesse quesito, mesmo que seus pais tenham sido o orgulho do Instituto e heróis mundialmente reconhecidos. Os olhos e as expectativas das pessoas e sua família sobre si eram pesados demais, a primeira decepção veio quando mesmo não dando sinal de poder algum, conseguiu entrar em Castlemont, porém naquele ano não evoluiu nada, era horrível nos treinos e nas matérias. Enquanto os outros alunos brincavam com seus poderes recém descobertos, Baekhyun parecia só mais um ser humano qualquer ali. Não podia se sentir mais deslocado e excluído. Não fizera amizade nenhuma no primeiro ano, já que passaram a olhar para si como um erro, que só estava ali porque os pais eram importantes, e o Byun começava a acreditar nesses rumores. Estava voltando para aquela escola e não seria recebido por ninguém; pensar que teria que frequentar aquele lugar por anos até finalmente ter controle de seus poderes fazia sua espinha gelar e uma tristeza crescer em si. Não tinha poderes e duvidava muito que teria algum dia. O que era ainda mais humilhante, ser o filho de super heróis puros e não ter nenhuma habilidade era uma vergonha que ele não queria carregar.

Enquanto passavam pelas enormes árvores, o moreno se encolheu no banco de trás e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol fraco daquela manhã lhe beijar o rosto e o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, suspirou desanimado. Preferia passar suas férias do último ano escolar como um ser humano normal, sair com os colegas de sala, passar o dia jogando video game, dormir até tarde, mas seu fatídico status como filho de heróis não lhe permitia isso teria que passar as férias de verão em um Instituto aprender a controlar poderes que nem tinha e, talvez, como não apanhar feio em treinos. Cruzou os braços e se encolheu mais ainda, frustrado, pensando nos hematomas e risadas da sua cara que estariam por vir. Meses atrás até sugeriu para sua mãe que talvez a Shadow Academy fosse uma opção mais viável para si, já que pelo jeito, não nasceu com poderes. Ideia essa que foi vetada completamente, Baekhyun era puro e uma hora suas habilidades apareceriam, não havia motivos para ele ir para a academia que treina seres humanos comuns, mas o Byun não via problema nenhum em ser como Natasha Romanoff, admirava muito as habilidades em artes marciais dela.

— Não precisa ficar com essa cara, Baekhyun. — Seu pai exclamou lhe olhando pelo retrovisor, enquanto dirigia. — Aposto que esse ano vai ser muito melhor. Quem sabe você não faça novas amizades?! — Sorriu empolgado.

— Não tenho nem amizades velhas lá. — Rebateu desanimado. — Vai ser só mais um ano perdido.

Os mais velhos no banco da frente se entreolharam e suspiraram em compadecimento. Nunca na família houve um caso de um Normalus e ver a atuação situação de seu único filho os preocupava, não queriam ser precipitados, talvez Baekhyun esteja apenas atrasado em seu desenvolvimento, entendiam o peso que o mais novo carregava mas não sabiam muito o que fazer em relação à isso. Não queria que ele, de fato, não tenha poderes, pois heróis sem poderes não eram lá uma classe muito bem vista.

Não queria sair do carro e ver seu pai tirando sua mala do porta-malas fazia seu coração bater acelerado. Torcia para que os mais velhos tivessem um surto e dessem meia volta com o carro para nunca mais voltar àquele Instituto, mas sua vida não era fácil e seus pais eram insistentes. Suspirou fundo e abriu a porta, dando de cara com a esplendorosa mansão, quase um castelo, que acolhia os futuros heróis da Coréia. Definitivamente tudo aquilo era demais para Baekhyun, este que pegou sua mala, despediu-se de seus pais e os viu partir, o carro ficando cada vez mais longe se perdendo entre as árvores que escondiam aquele local. Olhou em volta vendo todos os outros alunos caminharem para a entrada do Instituto e resolveu fazer o mesmo, fugir dali sem que ninguém saiba não iria adiantar muito, de qualquer forma.

No enorme pátio interno o burburinho do alunos era alto o suficiente para dar dor de cabeça no Byun, após irem se alocar nos dormitórios era regra se reunirem para o anúncio do diretor e o moreno não estava nem um pouco interessado. Pensava que esse ano teria que dividir o quarto com alguém, quando ano passado estava sozinho; se sentiu ansioso de repente. Se antes, ser alvo de chacota por seus colegas já era ruim o suficiente, não duvidava nada de ter um colega de quarto lhe enchendo a paciência.

— E assim como no ano passado, esperamos que os calouros e veteranos Castlemont se divirtam e se desenvolvam plenamente. — As últimas falas do diretor foram ouvidas por Byun, mas as risadinhas e fofocas de alguns alunos ao seu redor, também. Cansado daquilo que já sabia resolveu sair dali mais cedo, iria comer algo. Sabia que sofreria na aula de Experimentação então que sofresse de barriga cheia pelo menos. No meio do caminho até o refeitório trombou com alguém, derrubando o pacote que este carregava

— Me desculpa. — Reverenciou. — Eu não te vi. — Se abaixou para pegar o que havia derrubado, mas os outro foi mais rápido. O olhou de cima a baixo, com um vinco entre as sombrancelhas e bufou.

— Tsc! — Essa foi a única resposta que Byun obteve, como se aquele olhar julgador não fosse o suficiente. Não deveria ficar surpreso. Uma hora alguém que lhe odiasse apareceria, só não achou que seria tão cedo e sem motivo aparente. Ignorou o cara alto que lhe olhou feio e foi atrás de sua comida. Tinha um longo dia pela frente.

✴

Aquela aula era uma das piores para o moreno pelo simples fato de ser apenas demonstração de poderes. A ironia era que Baekhyun não tinha nenhum para mostrar. Era como uma avaliação final feita para ver o quão evoluído estão, tanto enquanto fora da escola, quanto durante a estadia e aprendizagem deles ali; já conseguia ouvir as risadas assim que sua vez chegasse.

— Estou surpreso! — O professor exclamou batendo as mãos. — Os alunos novos tem uma concentração de poderes incrível. Se os segundanista fossem assim, eu não teria tanto trabalho, hum?! — Apontou para um grupinho que era o que mais dava trabalho durante as aulas, ouvindo a risada dos alunos. — Agora o último novato. — Olhou em sua prancheta, anotando algo com a caneta. — Oh Sehun. — Olhou em volta procurando pelo aluno, assim como os demais jovens ali no campo.

Para a surpresa de Baekhyun, o garoto que caminhava para o centro da grande roda era o mesmo que esbarrara mais cedo, este lhe olhou rapidamente, inexpressivo, enquanto o moreno sentia-se intimidar pelo rapaz alto de cabelos acobreados. Os alunos começaram a murmurar espantados ao verem o novato deixando Byun um pouco confuso, já que o outro parecia ser alguém conhecido mas não fazia ideia de quem ele era, ainda mais sendo novato. As pessoas se aquietaram a pedido do professor, que assim que teve a total atenção pediu para que Sehun falasse um pouco sobre seus poderes e quem era.

— Sou Oh Sehun e tenho o poder de controlar o ar. — Simplista, observou o professor anotar algo e se voltar para si sorrindo.

— Muito bem. Consegue nos dar uma amostra? — Sehun assentiu brevemente e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Com os olhos atentos, Baekhyun percebeu que assim que o outro fecha os olhos o céu que antes claro e ensolarado passou a ficar escuro e carregado de nuvens. Os ventos que os atingiram eram fortes o suficiente para fazer a copa das árvores inclinarem e os alunos terem que fechar os olhos e se protegerem de pequenas pedras e folhas voando em seu rosto. O Byun, com os olhos semicerrados e os cabelos voando emaranhados, viu que Sehun nem mesmo se esforçava para fazer tudo aquilo, era como se estivesse meditando e se perguntou se o ruivo poderia fazer muito mais do que isso, e se sim, por que era novato. A pedido do professor, que tocou no ombro do Oh com certa dificuldade, aos poucos o vento foi parando e o céu se abrindo novamente, mas os cabelos e roupas estavam uma bagunça só.

— Impressionante! — Olhou extasiado para o mais novo que apenas assentiu, voltando para seu lugar. — Uau! — Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrumando-os de qualquer jeito. Olhou para sua prancheta, anotando mais alguma coisa. — Certo, agora os do segundo ano. — Folheou e chamou pelo primeiro nome. — Byun Baekhyun. — Ao contrário de Sehun, o silêncio reinou na vez do moreno. Ele sentia as mão suarem e a cabeça ferver, caminhou calmamente até o centro com o olhar direcionado para seus pés. — E esse ano Byun? O que pode nos mostrar? — Perguntou animado. O mais novo levantou o olhar, observando os olhos daqueles alunos fixos em si, em especial os de Sehun que parecia curioso e desafiador; esperava algo incrível de si. O que não era novidade, afinal, até mesmo Baekhyun esperava. O moreno balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o chão.

— Ainda não tenho poderes. — Murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para que o professor conseguisse ouvir. As risadas debochadas que sucederam não era nenhuma novidade para si, mas ainda assim, eram um incômodo. Pôde ver ao buscar pelo ruivo novamente, que ele parecia ser o único a manter uma expressão impassível e não soube se sentia alívio ou amargura.

— Entendo… — Sorriu condescendente e anotou novamente. — Pode voltar para seu lugar, Baekhyun.

— Na verdade, não me sinto muito bem. — Olhou para seu professor, estalando os dedos da mão direita com o próprio dedão timidamente. — Posso ir à enfermaria? — O mais velho olhou fundo para o moreno, esperando que ele desistisse da ideia; sabia muito bem que Byun estava ótimo mas dizia aquilo para fugir das aulas. Fez isso ano passado e pelo jeito este ano continuaria a mesma coisa. Tudo o que restou para o homem foi assentir e deixar o mais novo ir.

Baekhyun apressou o passo assim que foi liberado e mal notou que os olhos de Sehun o seguiram até o momento em que passou pela entrada para o Instituto. Byun nem mesmo passou perto da enfermaria, foi direto para seu dormitório. Antes que pudesse chegar ao seu quarto passou pela escadaria e do topo dela fileira de enormes quadros com pinturas dos mais renomados heróis que já passaram por aquela escola e ali estavam; seus pais. Tão imponentes e impecáveis, tão altivos que mesmo sendo filho deles não se sentia o suficiente para andar com eles ou carregar seu sobrenome. Suspirou cansado e continuou seu caminho. Assim que entrou em seu quarto, jogou-se em sua cama, queria pelo menos dormir um pouco e recuperar o sono perdido da noite passada, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma mente cheia de pensamentos. Lembrou-se da sua infância e como seu maior desejo era, finalmente, ter seus poderes. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver seus pais e todos aquele outros super heróis salvando o mundo, queria salvar pessoas, mas agora não conseguia salvar nem a si mesmo. Seu sonho de criança agora estava virando um pesadelo, não queria ser um Normalus, não saberia que rumo tomar caso não virasse heróis, era o que queria, o que esperava, o que todos esperavam de si.

Não sabia por quanto tempo se perdeu em lembranças até ouvir as vozes dos jovens pelos corredores e sua porta se abrir; finalmente conheceria seu colega de quarto. Aquele dia, definitivamente, era cheio de surpresa. Paralisou ao ver que naquele verão dividiria o quarto com Oh Sehun, o garoto que parecia ter lhe odiado a primeira vista. Assentiu brevemente num cumprimento mudo que foi completamente ignorado, o ruivo se dirigiu até sua cama e pegou um grosso caderno de sua mala passando a anotar algo concentradamente. Baekhyun preferiu não atrapalhá-lo, nem mesmo percebeu que caiu no sono minutos de silêncio depois. Consequentemente se atrasando para a aula de Primeiro Socorros, já que seu colega nem se dignou a acordá-lo.

✴

Os dias se passaram e assim como Baekhyun previu, aquele verão estava sendo um verdadeiro inferno. Não falava com ninguém, por onde passava sussurravam sobre si e as aulas estavam sendo um completo desastre. Tentou uma aproximação com Sehun, mas tudo o que trocavam era um cumprimento mudo assim que se viam e nada mais. Estava irritado, se sentindo sozinho e querendo muito ir para casa. Havia falado com seus pais ontem e quando lhe perguntaram como estava indo e se estava tudo bem, Byun quis chorar como uma criança que não queria mais dormir na casa do amiguinho. Então apenas fingiu que estava tudo indo à mil maravilhas e encerrou a chamada, com um amargor em sua boca e um suspiro resignado saindo de seus lábios.

Entrou em seu quarto batendo como um touro, com raiva da aula de Manipulações de Objetos Mágicos e aquela maldita professora, já não bastasse os alunos agora teria que aturar provocações mulher amarga metida a feiticeira. Poderia ser um Byun sem poderes mas pelo menos sabia lidar com suas frustrações e não descontava nos outros. Ela não o conhecia, tão pouco tinha alguma moral para falar sobre si ou sua família como se fossem tão superestimados assim. Jogou-se na cama e bufou, se cobrindo todo com o edredom grosso. Sehun, que estava no chão, encostado em sua cama observou tudo silenciosamente. Soltou uma pequena risada de deboche e voltou para sua leitura. O problema era que o moreno ouviu muito bem aquilo e não gostou nem um pouco; tirou a coberta do rosto sentando-se rapidamente na cama, encarando o ruivo à sua frente.

— Qual é a graça? — Estava sério; cansado de tudo aquilo e a única coisa que Sehun dirigia à si era deboche. Este que levantou o olhar em tédio e abaixou logo em seguida, ignorando o colega. — É sério! Qual é a porra do seu problema? Que merda eu te fiz? — Exclamou indignado, apertando o edredom entre os dedos compridos, queria extravasar tudo o que vinha segurando há semanas. — Que merda eu fiz pra todo mundo nessa escola? — Bufou nervoso, tendo essa última pergunta jogada ao vento.

O ruivo suspirou, fechou o livro e olhou para Baekhyun por alguns segundos, sem expressão alguma a não ser a indiferença. Sehun era alguém paciente, mas olhar para o moreno fazia algo em si querer ebulir em raiva e indignação. Torceu o nariz para o Byun assim que pôs os olhos nele, sabia muito bem quem ele era. Nos seus vinte e dois anos o Oh teve tempo de sobra para estudar e saber quem eram as famílias mais renomadas no mundo heróico. Os Byun eram uma delas; ambas as partes com poderes puros e tinha plena consciência das expectativas que as pessoas colocaram em Baekhyun e não poderia se importar menos com isso, aos seus olhos, o moreno era só um garoto imaturo e mimado que não sabia se por em seu lugar. O mais velho lutou muito para ser aceito naquele Instituto, tanto que só o aceitaram aos vinte e dois anos depois de uma rigorosa entrevista e observação durante seis meses, nenhum outro aluno passou por isso, tudo graças à seu pai; sua sina. Então ver o filho de super heróis importantes que estava sem poderes, em uma escola daquelas tendo todo o suporte do corpo docente e oportunidades em qualquer outra vertente de institutos poderosos que ele quisesse, reclamar por bobagem, fazia sua cabeça doer e a paciência sumir.

— Você devia parar de ser achar a vítima da vida. É patético! — A voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo calma fez Baekhyun vacilar. Não esperava uma resposta vinda do outro, de fato. — Não adianta choramingar como uma criança por não ter poderes ou ser um Byun. Existem heróis sem poderes, isso não os faz menos importantes. Se você quisesse seria aceito de braços abertos em qualquer academia por causa do seu nome. — Sehun piscava lentamente, sem desviar o olhar, deixando o outro um pouco desconfortável. — Por que você não faz um favor para você mesmo e essa escola e desiste de uma vez? Aceita que você é o único Byun Normalus. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca e voltou seus olhos para o livro em suas mãos, não percebendo o quão vermelho o rosto de Baekhyun ficou ao ouvir suas palavras. Sehun escolheu o pior dia para dizer o que pensava do moreno. Este que riu em escárnio, chamando a atenção do ruivo que o olhou sob cílios, sem se mexer, arqueando uma sobrancelha levemente.

— E quem é você pra falar de mim ou o sobrenome que carrego? — O sorriso cínico, nada típico de Baekhyun, despontando em seus lábios. — Você nem me conhece ou sabe pelo o que passo. — Estreitou os olhos, indignado. — Para alguém que é filho de Mirties, o vilão mais odiado e perigoso da história da Coréia, e ainda assim, foi aceito nessa escola, você deveria ser um pouco mais grato e gentil. Que garantia a gente tem de que você não seguiria os passos do pai?! — A expressão cínica e superior que Baekhyun sustentava, foi se desfazendo à medida que a respiração de Sehun acelerava e percebia a idiotice que acabara de falar. O ruivo sentiu o sangue arder e não poupou força ao pegar o mais novo pela gola da camisa, fazendo-o levantar-se da cama e ficar à centímetros do rosto do mais velho.

O Oh não precisa encostar um dedo no pescoço de alguém para deixar a pessoa sem ar, tirar o oxigênio dela era tão fácil para si quanto soprar uma vela. E o mais novo teve o azar de mexer justamente em um assunto delicado demais para o ruivo simplesmente deixar de lado. Não gostava quando comparavam ele à seu genitor, durante toda sua vida teve que ouvir ofensas e ameaças por coisas que não era responsável. Nunca pediu para ser filho de um dos maiores vilões e os olhares de desprezo que recebia por onde andava fazia seu estômago revirar e a raiva por seu pai crescer ainda mais. Não queria e nem iria ser um vilão, por mais que todos dissessem que um passo em falso consigo e acabaria por apunhalar alguém. Sehun lutou por seu direito de entrar em Castlemont para tirar esses estigma de si, não estava ali para fazer amizade ou ser aceito na sociedade, porque sabia que não iria, mas sim para provar o quão diferente de Mirties ele era.

Baekhyun começava a ter dificuldade para respirar aos poucos, ficando assustado com o olhar sombrio e raivoso que Sehun sustentava. Olhar naqueles olho era como ser engolido por uma imensa escuridão e pensar nisso fez o Byun se arrepiar, não tinha medo mas também estava ciente do quão imprevisível o ruivo poderia ser.

— Se eu fosse você, pensava duas vezes antes de abrir essa maldita boca enorme pra falar de mim. — Exclamou baixo, entredentes. Vendo Baekhyun tentar buscar ar pela boca. — Nunca mais cite a porra desse nome na minha frente de novo, ou eu juro que te deixou agonizando como um maldito peixe nesse chão sujo. — Assim que soltou a gola de Byun com força, fazendo-o cair na cama, trouxe de volta o ar para os pulmões do mais novo que tossia e respirava descompassado várias vezes. Sehun saiu furioso do quarto, batendo a porta, deixando para trás o moreno que estava estático, assustado e culpado.

Falar do pai de Sehun foi o único meio de defesa que achou para contra atacar, o mais velho havia pisado em seu ego e sua ferida então nada mais justo fazer o mesmo. Só não esperava que a reação seria aquela. Em três semanas de convivência, aquela foi a primeira conversa dos dois e Baekhyun viu que era a pior que poderiam ter tido. Passou um bom tempo inerte naquele quarto pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, o Sol já havia se posto de nada do mais velho voltar. Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira do Oh e avistou o caderno que o mesmo estava sempre escrevendo mordendo o interior da bochecha em curiosidade, coisa que tinha de sobra em si, ponderou se valia o risco. Admitia que ainda estava com um pouco de raiva do que havia acontecido naquela tarde e ler o “caderno-diário” de Sehun poderia ser bem útil para si, uma garantia ou trunfo na manga caso o outro viesse lhe provocar. Correu para pegar o caderno e voltou para sua cama, como uma criança arteira; passou a ler do começo e não imaginava que seria aquilo que o Oh escrevia.

Não havia amores secretos, segredos vergonhosos ou nada que fizesse o mais velho virar motivo de piada. Eram apenas anotações e lembretes; o que fez, o que iria fazer, técnicas para aprender e treinar, o que aconteceu de mais marcante em seu dia. O que fez Baekhyun sentir um completo babaca, foi o fato de que aquele caderno parecia estar com Sehun desde os dezesseis anos e logo na primeira página dizia que este fora rejeitado pelo Instituto e isso se repetia durante anos, mesmo ele tendo controle e técnica incríveis que aprendera sozinho. Sehun escrevia de forma simples e sucinta o desespero em ser reconhecido como alguém habilidoso e de valor para a comunidade de heróis; o que deixou o mais novo pior ainda foi as pequenas linhas que se repetiam pelas páginas.

_“De novo os olhares…”_

_“Consegui ouvir os sussurros novamente…”_

_“Eu ouvi as comparações.”_

Baekhyun não precisou de muito para entender do que Sehun falava ali. Pensou na forma como estava passando por situação parecida e entendeu a diferença entre eles. Se o Byun quisesse, passaria por isso até quando aguentasse, no final ainda teria outras oportunidades e o apoio dos pais tendo poderes ou não, já o Oh… Passou por julgamentos a vida toda e com certeza continuaria assim, tendo em vista de quem ele era filho. Ele não teria tantas oportunidades, pensando de forma generosa, e muito menos alguém que o apoiasse. Sehun aguentava tudo aquilo sozinho e mesmo assim tentava dar o melhor de si para os outros verem.

Não terminou de ler, nem conseguiria, apenas fechou o caderno e o colocou no lugar suspirando, ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria assustando-o. Virou-se para o mais velho vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha, mudando o olhar de si para a mesa de cabeceira. Baekhyun engoliu em seco e riu de nervoso, se afastando da cama do outro.

— E-Eu esbarrei e derrubei… — Mentiu mas a voz foi morrendo à medida que Sehun ia em direção à cama, ignorando-o. — Sem querer. — Acompanhou com o olhar o mais velho pegar o caderno que acabara de deixar ali e se pôs a escrever. Byun se perguntou se anotava mais alguma coisa que aprendeu, pensou ou se era apenas mais uma de suas pequenas linhas. — Me desculpa. — Nem ao menos percebeu quando pensou em dizer aquelas palavras, mas pelo menos fez o outro olhar para si. Limpou a garganta e se endireitou. — Me desculpe por ter sido um babaca. Eu não sou alguém que é maldoso de propósito. Eu juro! — Se exaltou, gesticulando com as mãos. — Eu tive uma aula horrível com uma professora horrível. Esse verão tá sendo um pé no saco e por mais que você ache que é só reclamação de um garoto mimado, não é um mar de rosas ter expectativas em cima de você. Eu não pedi pra ser um Byun, nem pra nascer sem poderes e muito menos decepcionar os outros. — Suspirou cansado, sentando-se desleixado na cama. — Mas mesmo assim eu tento fazer o meu melhor, ok?!

Baekhyun, após seu monólogo, buscou o olhar de Sehun, como um filhote de cachorro perdido. Agora entendia um pouco o mais velho e até dava um pouco de razão para como ele era distante de si, era algo compreensível, mas também esperava que o outro entendesse seu lado e suas preocupações seriamente e não como drama sem sentido. Os dois vivem situações semelhantes com pesos diferentes, na visão de Byun não havia motivo para rancor ou provocações. O ruivo continuou a olhar o outro sem resquício nenhum de expressão facial a não ser o característico olhar de tédio e indiferença, o que deixava o mais novo um pouco impaciente por uma resposta ou reação qualquer. Sehun suspirou e deitou-se, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

— Que bom que você não desiste por qualquer merda que te falem. — O mínimo sorriso ladino não foi percebido pelo mais novo. Talvez, só talvez, Sehun começava a perceber que Baekhyun nunca olhou para si como os outros olhavam, o que já era um indício de que ele não era como sempre pintou.

Enquanto um escondia o sorriso, o outro tinha para dar e vender. O moreno nunca foi alguém que conseguisse esconder suas emoções ou controlá-las muito bem. Entendeu que ali Sehun o desculpou, e mesmo que sutilmente, também admitiu ter errado consigo. Obviamente um amizade não nasceu ali, mas a convivência para ambos parecia começar a ficar um pouco mais harmoniosa.

✴

Por mais que Sehun tivesse parado de lançar olhares desagradáveis para Baekhyun, passando a responder seus cumprimentos verbalmente, não eram próximos o suficiente para conversarem banalidades ou fazerem perguntas um sobre o outro e isso fazia o Byun ter um comichão porque o ruivo era o mais próximo de amigo que ele tinha naquela escola e após ler seu diário, morria de vontade de saber mais sobre o Oh e, quem sabe, aprender algo com ele. Estava há dias querendo lhe perguntar se ele poderia dar-lhe algumas aulas já que estava se destacando com um dos melhores alunos daquele ano, porém esse fato não diminui os burburinhos que ouvia pelos cantos ou os dedos apontados para o mais velho sempre que passava pelos corredores escolares.

Estavam na aula de História, uma das poucas aulas que Byun ia bem, sem muito esforço. Estudar sobre as guerras, batalhas, heróis e vilões do passado e de outros países era o que achava de mais divertido e interessante. Admirar os Grandes Feitos era uma das pequenas paixões de Baekhyun; lhe dava esperança em si e em um futuro melhor. A Grande Guerra Universal era o que estavam estudando mas ele não estava particularmente focado naquele dia, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes leu sobre como o planeta entrou em colapso após a ameaça de um alienígena que passou milênios a procura dos Elementos Originais do Cosmo apenas para criar uma nova realidade para os planetas do universo. Lembrou que nem mesmo Saitama, seu herói modelo, conseguiu deter o vilão, foi um grande caos há cem anos. Então ouvir seu professor falando sobre isso era o de menos. Seus olhos estavam em Sehun, que escrevia concentrado. O mais velho conseguia sentir o mais novo lhe fitar estava começando a se sentir incomodado, quando viu um pequeno papel cair em sua frente. Levou o olhar até o mais novo na cadeira ao lado e viu sorrir mínimo e indicar o papelzinho com a cabeça, o ruivo suspirou e pegou o bilhete que lhe foi entregue.

_“Posso_ _te_ _pedir_ _um_ _favor?”_

Encarou a frase por mais alguns segundo e se voltou para Baekhyun, que e lhe olhava animado. Sehun simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação e voltou a escrever. O sorriso do Byun morreu e as sobrancelhas se juntaram em inconformidade, escreveu mais um bilhete para o Oh.

“ _Você_ _sabe_ _que_ _vou_ _te_ _perseguir_ _até_ _dizer_ _sim_ , _não_ _é?!_ ”

Na realidade, Sehun não sabia, mas também não queria pagar para ver já que tudo em Baekhyun indicava persistência. O fato de ainda insistir em vir à Castlemont mesmo sem poderes era um grande indicativo disso. Ao final da aulas teve o Byun em seu encalço o dia todo, no almoço, nas horas de estudos e até quando queria apenas ir ao banheiro. No fim da tarde sentou-se em um dos bancos no grande pátio interno sendo acompanhado pelo mais novo, que não parava de olhar cada movimento que fazia; o ruivo suspirou cansado fechando os olhos, sentindo a respiração do outro próxima demais, tentando ver o que Sehun lia. Este fechou o livro e olhou impaciente para o moreno, que lhe sorriu em uma falsa inocência.

— O que é? — Perguntou referindo-se ao favor que o outro havia lhe pedido mais cedo. Baekhyun abriu o sorriso ainda mais largo, dessa vez genuíno, sentindo o gostinho da vitória na ponta da língua. Endireitou a postura e virou-se totalmente para Sehun.

— Quero treinar com você. — O Byun foi direto como uma bala e acabou por fazer o mais velho ficar confuso. Sehun estreitou os olhos, alheio ao que Baekhyun se referia. — Eu sei que você volta tarde para o dormitório porque treina escondido perto da floresta, atrás dos muros do campo. — viu o outro hesitar. — E você é o melhor aluno que já vi nesses dois anos. — A esperança nos olhos do moreno e o sorrisinho tímido que tomava seus lábios a medida que falava, estava começando a deixar o Oh desconcertado, ele sabia muito bem onde esta conversa iria dar. — Por favor, me treine.

Sehun fixou seus olhos nos de Baekhyun e o encarou com alguns segundos, que pareceram décadas para o mais novo, este que engoliu em seco ao ver o mais velho abrir seu livro novamente e se concentrou na página que estava lendo, o que fez Byun murchar um pouco, mas ainda sim esperava por uma resposta verbal.

— Você não tem poderes. — O mais novo sentiu algo pesar no peito e toda sua coragem e determinação se esvair aos poucos. Estava ciente de sua condição e levou isso em consideração ao pedir a ajuda de Sehun, mas queria treinar com este justamente para que pudesse desenvolver habilidades.

— Eu sei… — Murmurou melancólico pronto para contra argumentar e insistir em sua ideia, mas foi interrompido pela voz consistente e aveludada no outro.

— Então seu treino vai ser focado no físico e na mente. — Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes. — Depois do jantar, no campo ao lado do depósito de ferramentas. — Sehun avisou. E finalmente o moreno entendeu o que estava acontecendo, riu soprado um pouco descrente e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu vontade de abraçar o outro, mas se contentou em apertar os lábios contendo o sorriso largo. Agradeceu várias vezes, respirando fundo audivelmente logo em seguida, ainda encarando o mais velho. Passou um tempo ali com os olhos cravados em Sehun, quase beirando o estranho. O ruivo levou fixou as orbes no mais novo e depois indicou com a cabeça, seu livro, levantando as duas sobrancelhas; Baekhyun entendeu o recado e riu sem graça, se levantando rapidamente.

— Certo! Desculpe, desculpe. Vou te deixar ler em paz. — Estava um pouco eufórico. Molhou os lábios e limpou as mãos um pouco suadas, na calça e sorriu amável, suavizando suas expressões. — Eu agradeço muito, Sehun. De verdade. — O reverenciou sutilmente e se retirou, acenou para o outro e se pôs a correr, feliz como um menino.

Baekhyun saiu tão afobado e apressado que não conseguiu ver o sorriso mínimo surgindo no canto dos lábios de Sehun, que achara graça da figura peculiar que o Byun acabou se mostrando quando se permitiu prestar atenção de fato.

Baekhyun mal encostou na comida, durante o jantar. Estava tão ansioso que nem mesmo sentia fome. Os cochichos no refeitório pouco lhe incomodaram aquela hora, passou os olhos pela imensidão de mesas e cabeças, não identificando as cabeleira ruiva chamativa do mais velho preocupou-se com este, já que o horário da janta estava acabando e nem sinal dele. Assim que a cozinha foi fechada, Byun correu para seu quarto, se trocou rapidamente para uma roupa mais confortável e prática e seguiu sentido a parte externa do Instituto. Passou pela sala do zelador, mas este parecia não se importar se os jovens iam ou vinham conforme desejavam. Assim que chegou ao campo, o mesmo que Sehun mostrara o quão talentoso é no primeiro dia, procurou pelo depósito de ferramentas avistando a pequena construção um pouco mais a frente, quase com o teto coberto pelas árvores que parecia aos poucos invadir o terreno bem cuidado. Correu até lá mas não o Oh não estava, olhou em volta, pensando estar adiantado; estava tão imerso pensando se esperava um pouco mais ou ia procurar ruivo, que ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro saltou, assustando-se. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde o outro havia surgido, quando claramente não tinha ninguém ali.

— Vamos logo. — Sehun ignorou o embaraço de Baekhyun por ter levado um susto e o cortando de qualquer pergunta que estava por vir. Apenas apontou para uma fenda no muro um pouco escondida pelo depósito, grande o suficiente para que uma pessoa conseguisse atravessar sem muito esforço. O mais velho passou pela fenda sendo seguido pelo Byun e começaram a andar por uma pequena trilha, provavelmente feita por Sehun, para marcar o caminho. Andaram em completo silêncio por uns cinco minutos, não por falta de assunto já que Baekhyun se coçava para perguntar o que iriam fazer ou para onde estavam indo, mas porque o mais velho parecia confortável assim.

Quando estava preste a quebrar o silêncio e perguntar se iria demorar para chegar seja lá onde for que Sehun estivesse o levando, este afastou alguns galhos e Baekhyun não poderia ficar mais surpreso. Estavam em uma clareira, obviamente mal cuidada, com um pequeno riacho que seguia seu curso para o interior da floresta. Olhou para o mais velho boquiaberto, a cada momento que passava se surpreendia ainda mais com o quão imprevisível o ruivo conseguia ser. Não imaginou que ele tivesse achado tal lugar e treinasse para além dos portões da mansão. Se soubessem das escapadas do Oh com certeza não faria vista grossa, já que pareciam estar de olho em cada movimento deste. Não precisava ser um gênio; Baekhyun sabia muito bem o porquê dessa atitude do corpo docente.

— Como você descobriu esse lugar? — Baek perguntou olhando as folhas e galhos secos caídos pelo gramado um pouco alto, mas de certa forma tudo parecia um pouco mais limpo, provavelmente Sehun havia feito uma pequena limpeza por ali quando o achou. 

— Foi um acidente — explicou enquanto tirava sua blusa amarrando-a na cintura, ficando apenas com a camisa preta lisa de manga curta. — É difícil treinar por conta própria dentro do Instituto sem que pensem que estou tramando algo. — Sorriu com desdém e Baekhyun apenas riu soprado, sem realmente achar graça. Por mais que o ruivo não demonstrasse chateação com a notável cautela que tinham com ele, ainda assim, não era algo que agradável para si e o Byun podia notar isso. Para a sociedade heróica o Oh era um animal exótico a ser observado com cuidado e isso fazia o estômago do mais novo revirar em desgosto.

— Não é perigoso? — Sehun o olhou, inclinando levemente a cabeça. — Digo, não é permitido sair do Instituto, então… — Coçou o pescoço, um pouco desconcertado pelo olhar fixo do mais velho em si.

— E quem liga pra o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer comigo aqui? — Riu soprado. Baekhyun entortou levemente a boca, desviando o olhar.

— Eu ligo. — murmurou para si, se sentindo um pouco injustiçado mas Sehun conseguiu ouvir, preferindo ignorar.

— Certo. Como seu treino vai ser basicamente desenvolver suas habilidades físicas e mentais, já que você não tem poderes, vamos começar pela mais complicada. — Chamou Baekhyun com um gesto com a mão de forma desinteressada para que se aproximasse, pedido esse que foi atendido.

— A força física? — Baekhyun tentou adivinhar com um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Sua mente. — Respondeu simplista, mas seus olhos carregavam seriedade demais para o Byun. O mais novo sentiu uma ponta de angustia mas se manteve firme, apenas acenando a cabeça. — Geralmente os poderes surgem após um momento de muito emoção. Seja bom ou ruim. Cada um sabe a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos. — deu de ombros. — Tem gente que explode de felicidade com uma festa surpresa de aniversário, por exemplos. Já outros precisam passar por um trauma e, aí sim, são despertados. — sentou-se no gramado baixo e pediu para que o outro fizesse o mesmo, tirou um baralho de seu bolso e o deixou no chão, entre eles.

— Por isso eles surgem na puberdade? — questionou olhando Sehun tirar as cartas da caixinha amassada, notando serem cartas de tarô e todas repetidas. A mesma figura. A Morte.

— Não é uma regra, mas sim. — Concordou. — É mais fácil liberar os poderes quando se é um adolescente chato e emocionado. — Sorriu de canto e Baekhyun apenas o seguiu, admirado pelo sorriso do outro não carregar nada além de uma graça um pouco sarcástica. Era a primeira vez.

— Como foi que descobriu os seus? — Endireitou-se, buscando os olhos do outro.

— Aos doze anos, quando vi minha mãe morrer. — A resposta seca trouxe um gosto amargo para a boca de Baekhyun e um peso insuportável para o silêncio que se instalou. Não esperava uma respostas de Sehun e muito menos que ela fosse algo tão pessoal assim. Não soube o que dizer além de um tímido e pesaroso “sinto muito”. O Oh apenas riu soprado e entregou algumas cartas para o mais novo e deu de ombros. — É passado.

— Para quê isso? — Olhou para as três cartas de tarô em sua mão, depois se voltou para Sehun, confuso. — Achei que iriamos treinar a mente.

— E vamos. — Cruzou os braços. — Quero que você faça uma torre de cartas, da forma que você quiser.

— Há! — Baekhyun riu em deboche e arregaçou as mangas. — Vai ser fácil. — Começou a empilhar as cartas no chão quando Sehun segurou suas mãos, fazendo-o hesitar e levantar os olhos até o mais velho. O sorriso arteiro do Oh fez Byun engolir em seco, podia sentir os calafrios em sua espinha; o ruivo balançou levemente a cabeça levantando uma sobrancelha e logo em seguida apontando com o queixo em direção ao riacho, os olhos do moreno apenas seguiram.

— Aqui não. No riacho.

Tais palavras parecia loucura para o mais novo. Sehun só poderia estar louco se achava que realmente havia chances de qualquer carta que fosse parasse em pé naquele lugar. Olhou para o ruivo com um vinco enorme nas sobrancelhas e a boca levemente aberta, o que só fez o sorriso do mais velho aumentar.

— É impossível Sehun! — Exclamou. O mais velho apenas deu de ombros de novo e endireitou a postura, embaralhando o restante das cartas que estavam em sua mão.

— A única coisa impossível é fugir da morte Byun. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas levantando uma das cartas com dois dedos para perto de seu rosto, mostrando a perfeitamente o desenho da Morte estampada no baralho.

O mais novo continuou olhando para Sehun, buscando algum traço de brincadeira mas este apenas indicou mais uma vez o riacho, pedindo para que o Byun fosse logo.

— Você é louco! — Bufou, levantando-se e caminhando até a beira do riacho com os olhos de Sehun grudados em si.

— Você que pediu minha ajuda. — Deu de ombros. — Quem é o louco aqui? — Sorriu debochado, enquanto o mais novo ficava emburrado.

A primeira noite de treino foi um completo desastre, como Sehun já esperava. Baekhyun tentava fazer as cartas ficarem estáveis em pedras que tinham no riacho, mas apenas falhava miseravelmente. Passou mais tempo correndo atrás das cartas que caíam na água, xingando ou bufando do que empilhando-as. Voltou para o dormitório encharcado e frustrado, ignorando totalmente Sehun por ter lhe dado um treino tão sem sentido e inútil mas isso não lhe impediu de continuar indo ao encontro do mais velho para concluir seu objetivo, mesmo que vez ou outra o foco mude para exercícios físicos, luta corporal ou apenas meditação, o que ele particularmente não gostava nem um pouco.

Tanto o Oh quanto Baekhyun estavam se esforçando naquela rotina de treino diário, apesar das aulas oficiais no Instituto. Mas Baekhyun não era um aluno muito paciente, ele queria resultados rápidos e treinos efetivos. Por mais trabalhoso que seja fazer o Byun voltar ao seu foco, Sehun via que o mais novo estava amadurecendo e crescendo com os treinos. E, de certa forma, se sentia orgulhoso, não de si por estar ensinando o que aprendeu sozinho por anos, mas do moreno. Este que apareceu para si como alguém impaciente, bagunçado e perdido agora tinha foco, um objetivo e se conhecia um pouco. Os dois passaram a se conhecer nesse processo.

— Ótima defesa. — Sehun sorriu ladino, limpando o suor da testa, após sua sequencia de chutes e socos serem perfeitamente bloqueados pelo mais novo. O elogio genuíno fez Baekhyun rir em satisfação, por mais ofegante que estivesse. Feliz por seu desenvolvimento tanto nos treinos particulares quanto nas aulas, graças a ajuda do ruivo.

O Byun não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de si, depois de tanto esforço, conseguiu, finalmente, fazer Sehun cansar e suar, quando no começo nem mesmo conseguia acertar um soco sequer. Estava extremamente satisfeito com seu desenvolvimento e em como nesse tempo se tornou próximo do mais velho. Se aproximaram tanto nessas semanas que o Oh se permitiu compartilhar um pouco de sua vida com Baekhyun e nem mesmo se importava de ouvir as extensas histórias ou as lamentações rotineiras do mais novo. Estavam tão amigáveis um com o outro, que passaram a andar juntos pelo Instituto, para não dizer que o moreno vivia no pé do mais velho e isso obviamente atiçou ainda mais os rumores sobre eles, o que definitivamente pouco importava para os dois.

Porém, por mais que os treinos tenham transformado Baekhyun em alguém mais habilidoso, ágil, paciente e centrado, ele ainda não conseguia fazer o que lhe foi pedido no começo; fazer um pequeno castelo de cartas no riacho. Nunca pensou que analisaria e pensaria tanto para fazer algo que parecia simples em uma situação impossível. Por mais que tentasse ver o que Sehun queria com aquilo, não conseguia. Não entendia a razão para aquilo quando claramente era algo que não tinha como fazer. Tentou colocar as cartas em cima de um tronco, trouxera um prato uma vez para tentar e até tentou fazer o empilhamento dentro de uma caixa, mas absolutamente nada funcionou, porque ou as cartas caíam sempre no riacho ou a correnteza levava o que quer fosse que Baekhyun havia colocado como apoio. Ele não via solução ou uma saída e se sentia péssimo com o sentimento de fracasso que crescia em si. Era isso, pela primeira vez iria desistir de algo.

— Tem certeza? — Sehun inclinou a cabeça. — Posso te dar mais alguns dias se quiser. Você estava indo bem.

O olhar de escárnio que Baekhyun lhe lançou ao ouvir aquilo fez Sehun rir. Era obviamente uma piada de muito mau gosto, para o moreno. Byun bufou cansado e descruzou os braços, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

— Isso é ridículo! — exclamou indignado. — Não tem como fazer isso, Sehun. Qual o sentido de me dar uma tarefa que não tem como concluir? E nem vem me falar que a única coisa impossível é fugir da morte, porque eu soco essas cartas na sua garganta. — Apontou o dedo. O ruivo apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, levantando as mãos em rendição. Ele foi em direção ao riacho e pediu para que Baekhyun o seguisse, parando na beira do pequeno lago de águas limpasbolhando a fraca correnteza que levava as folhas e galhos tão levemente como o vento.

— O que pedi pra você tem vários significados por trás. — Estendeu sua mão para Baekhyun, pedindo pelas três cartas que o mais novo segurava, o que foi atendido prontamente. — A primeira é que você nem sempre vai conseguir fazer tudo sozinho e do seu jeito. Pedir ajuda para algo que você não sabe ou não consegue não é motivo de vergonha. — Olhou de canto para o mais novo, vendo-o um pouco envergonhado. Por mais que o Byun tenha pedido sua ajuda com os treinos, ainda qssim, continuava alguém muito orgulhoso que achava que tinha solução e capacidade para fazer tudo que lhe era proposto. Baekhyun cresceu rodeado de gente lhe expectando o melhor, por isso ele sempre tinha que saber fazer tudo com nada menos que perfeição. — Mas também tem que entender que nem tudo vai sair da forma que você planejou porque, às vezes, a ajuda lhe dá uma outra solução. Um pensamento diferente do seu, não é sinônimo de errado quando não está ferindo alguém. — Após sua explicação, Sehun começou a manipular um pequeno redemoinho criado por si, fazendo as cartas sobrevoarem pelas águas do riacho. Ele não as fazia flutuar, mas controlava o vento precisamente para que elas permanecessem no ar e isso fez Baekhyun se admirar.

— Você disse que podia ser da forma que eu quisesse, mas que fosse sobre a água... — Falou baixinho, lembrando da “regras” da tarefa inicial. Sehun apenas murmurou em concordância, trazendo as cartas de volta para sua mão.

— O segundo significado é se o seu objetivo é tão importante a ponto de pôr em risco outras coisas. — Abaixou-se, ficando agachado rente ao pequeno rio. Baekhyun fez o mesmo, um pouco confuso.

— Eu não entendi. — Externou sua confusão, encarando Sehun. Este que respirou e se pôs a empilhar as cartas em cima de uma das pedras do riacho, mas como esperado, elas apenas caíram na água e o mais velho foi rápido o suficiente para pegá-las.

— Vamos supor que você tenha sido teimoso e feito o que eu fiz agora — Sacudiu as cartas para tirar o excesso de água, por mais destruídas que elas já estivessem. — E por um descuido não foi rápido 'pra pegá-las, assim as perdendo. — Olhou nos olhos de Byun. — Você perdeu algo que não é seu, 'pra piorar. — Estava sério e Baekhyun, atento. — Se colocarmos isso em grande escala e supor que as três cartas fossem três pessoas e o riacho uma situação de perigo que está acontecendo em algum lugar, a teimosia em tentar cumprir seu objetivo, que seria, sei lá... — Deu de ombros. — Derrotar um vilão qualquer ao invés de priorizar a vida dessas três pessoas, resultaria na morte delas. — Finalizou, se levantando e entregando as cartas de volta para Baekhyun, que estava mudo por mais que sua cabeça estivesse um turbilhão de pensamentos.

O Byun olhou para aquele baralho enrugado e rasurado, e sentiu um peso em seu peito. Ouvir o que Sehun acabara de falar o fez sentir-se um fracasso com aspirante a heróis. Se não sabia priorizar nem mesmo um o estado físico de um baralho velho de outra pessoa, que direito ele tinha de se dizer herói ou querer salvar alguém? Olhou para Sehun triste e confuso, em conflito com que pensava de si até agora. Não sabia se sentia-se mal por ter desistido do objetivo ou por não ter pensado nas consequências que cumpri-lo iria trazer.

— Se você tivesse sido teimoso em fazer a torre, teria praticado os três i’s. — Sorriu mínimo, tentando amenizar o clima. O moreno lhe olhou confuso, em um mudo pedido de explicação. — Você teria sido Imprudente, Irresponsável e Idiota. — Contou nos dedos e deu um leve peteleco em Byun quando disse a última palavra, fazendo o mais novo rir soprado. — Não estou dizendo que isso é uma regra. Pode ser que em uma situação real você consiga salvar a todos e derrotar o vilão, mas deve sempre considerar suas prioridades. — O tom sério foi acalentado pelo sorriso afável que o ruivo direcionava para Baekhyun, fazendo o mais novo se sentir um pouco melhor.

— Tá, mas do que adianta? — Suspirou. — Eu desisti da tarefa. Fazendo um ou outro seria aceitável, mas eu só fracassei e desisti, como um imbecil. — Sentia pena de si. Odiava não conseguir fazer algo e o amargo do sentimento de fracasso na boca lhe incomodava intensamente. Sentir que não foi útil ou bom o bastante doía em si.

Sehun ficou olhando para Baekhyun por alguns segundos. Conseguia ver o menino alegre e disposto a salvar o mundo pelo simples prazer do altruísmo, sem status, sem glória ou fama. Byun Baekhyun era bom demais, mas também se cobrava um bocado. Tinha todo o potencial do mundo, só de sentir o estômago revirar.

— O outro significado tem um pouco a ver com o segundo. — Pegou uma das cartas de Baekhyun novamente, a rasgou e jogou na água. O mais novo não teve tempo de contestar. — A derrota é algo comum. Durante a nossa vida sempre haverá perdas. Desistir de algo sem nem ao menos tentar, é horrível. Mas desistir após tanta tentativas falhas, deixa um sentimento pior ainda. — Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca, titubeando. Mas no fim apenas deixou que Sehun prosseguisse com a explicação. — Mas ser super herói não quer dizer que você deixa de ser alguém que falha e comete erros. É da natureza de todos serem imperfeitos. — Sorriu pequeno, dando de ombros. — E tá tudo bem. Às vezes perdemos algo, mas ganhamos outra coisa. Não é só sobre fracasso e sucesso, entende?! É injusto e cruel resumir alguém à isso.

Nunca imaginou que Sehun fosse tão sábio em tão tenra idade. Sentia-se bem, o ruivo lhe fazia sentir assim e Baekhyun adorava isso. A sensação de poder mostrar seus medos e fraquezas sem que o julgassem era gratificante. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde o Oh aprendera tudo aquilo, parecia surreal como de uma simples e estranha tarefa ele tivesse aprendido tanto e sendo como sempre foi, não se conteve em abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pular em cima de Sehun, o abraçando se balançando junto à ele de um lado para o outro. As risadinhas do mais novo fizeram com que o ruivo tivesse que conter o sorriso enorme que queria adornar seus lábios. Mas engoliu em seco e sentiu um frio na barriga quando Baekhyun olhou para si, ainda o abraçando, como uma criança arteira e lhe ofereceu o mais doce sorriso que poderia ter visto em toda sua vida. Os olhinhos em meia lua brilhavam e o Oh travou.

— Você é incrível. — Baekhyun elogiou, sentindo-se agradecido. — Tenho certeza que todos vão saber reconhecer isso e você vai ser tão importante para o mundo quanto tá sendo pra mim. — Sentia as bochechas esquentarem e o coração acelerar por falar isso estando tão perto do outro, mas sentiu que devia fazê-lo de qualquer forma. Sehun era alguém exuberante e único e Byun conseguia ver isso muito bem por baixo da máscara distante e fechada que o mais velho construiu para se preservar.

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça, murmurando algo inaudível e depois de alguns segundos se encarando, Baekhyun percebeu que passou tempo demais abraçado ao mais velho, o que deixou o clima um pouco estranho; por mais grato que estivesse, intercalar o olhar entre os olhos e os lábios do Oh não parecia um jeito comum de se agradecer. O mais velho se sentia estranho, tanto que nem as piadas sem graças e risadas nervosas do mais novo conseguiram amenizar a densa sensação que cresceu entre os dois. No caminho de volta para o dormitório um silêncio sepulcral, mas nas mentes o barulho de seus próprios pensamentos faziam um zunido irritante no ouvido e as mãos suadas, juntamente com os corações descompassados fazia tudo ficar ainda mais esquisito.

Daquela noite em diante, Sehun e Baekhyun passaram a observar mais do que apenas habilidades e técnicas um do outro inconscientemente. Byun gostava do vinco na testa de Sehun quando estava concentrado juntando as sobrancelhas bem delineadas e o Oh achava interessante a forma como o mais novo sempre mordia a ponta dos dedos quando pensava em algo. Detalhes que apenas os dois notavam em segredo.

✴

O que antes estava ficando confortável, voltou a ser um pouco estranho. Sehun se sentia diferente perto de Baekhyun depois daquele dia. Seu foco totalmente voltado à seus estudos, passou a viajar pelas risadas escandalosas do mais novo ao assistir algo no celular. Até arriscaria dizer o que estava começando a sentir, mas suprimir aquela coisa crescente parecia o certo. Não queria e nem mesmo se permitia fugir de seu principal objetivo, mas no fundo sabia que algo em si lhe dizia não ser merecedor de coisas boas. O Byun era uma coisa boa que estava entrando na vida de Sehun, e isso o assustava. Os treinos particulares foram sendo adiados, sempre com uma desculpa diferente e a proximidade entre eles, que pareciam estar se fortalecendo, foi sendo desfeita à medida que o ruivo evitava o mais novo.

Sentir que fez algo de errado foi inevitável para Baekhyun. A insegurança de estar perdendo a única pessoa próxima de si, que o ajudou e lhe ouviu durante aquele tempo no Instituto, aumentava a cada falha tentativa de conversar com Sehun e lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Queria perguntar o que havia de errado ou se fez algo que desagradou o mais velho, mas nem mesmo a chance de perguntar teve, quando tudo o que o ruivo fazia era levantar cedo, fugir por entre os corredores da escola e voltar tarde para o dormitório. Baekhyun nem mesmo o encontrava na clareira, o que só atiçava ainda mais sua frustração. Mas na última aula daquele dia teria sua chance de perguntar diretamente à Sehun o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele.

A professora pisava firme no gramado se aproximando dos alunos que já estavam esperando-a, correram para ficarem em fila, ombro à ombro. Não era uma das mais amigáveis dentre os professores daquela escola. Responsável pelo treino de campo, era uma das mais temidas por o quão dura ela era com os alunos; Baekhyun sentia arrepios todas as vezes que ouvia o nome da senhora Kim. Ele era péssimo em todos os treinos mas com a pequena ajuda de Sehun vinha melhorando e muito, o que atraía a atenção da Kim para si ainda mais.

— O treino de hoje vai ser uma caça ao tesouro. — A professora bradou, procurando algo em sua mala enquanto os alunos começavam a cochichar entre si, ansiosos pela aula. Baekhyun foi um dos únicos que não se importou muito. Vez ou outra buscando por Sehun que estava na outra extremidade da fila. — Vocês terão que achar pelo menos um desses três cristais. — Mostrou-os para a turma, que se chocou os objetos. — São réplicas dos Elementos Originais... — Foi interrompida por Oh, que ergueu o braço pedindo para falar. — Sim?

— Se essas são réplicas, onde estão as verdadeiras? — perguntou sério. — Nas aulas nunca dizem o que aconteceu com elas.

A professora estreitou os olhos e o resto dos alunos ficaram em silêncio encarando o ruivo que mantinha a expressão impassível, como sempre fazia. A mais velha se aproximou e olhou o Oh de cima à baixo, sorrindo cinicamente assim que seu olhar encontrou o do outro.

— Devo me preocupar com seu interesse pelos Elementos, Oh Sehun? — O tom superior e acusatório usado fez com que Sehun se sentisse pequeno e envergonhado. Não era a primeira, nem a última vez, mas ainda assim, não conseguia evitar os olhares dirigidos à si. A respiração vacilou e ele apenas negou fracamente desviando o olhar para baixo, sentindo o peso do significado por trás daquelas palavras que pareciam tão simples. Quem mal prestava atenção em si, diria que ele não se abalou pela fala da professora ou qualquer coisa provocativa que jogassem em si, mas Baekhyun conhecia as angústias de Sehun o suficiente para saber que não estava tudo bem, afinal.

Sentindo a raiva esquentar seu rosto indignado pelo modo que a professora tratava os alunos, em especial o Oh. Baekhyun fechou a cara e levantou o punho rapidamente, limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção da mais velha que virou-se para si entediada.

— O que foi, Byun?

— Acho que os Elementos Originais são do interesse de qualquer um. — Exclamou firme, sustentando o olhar com a professora que agora vinha em sua direção. — Seria, no mínimo, estranho não perceber que os Institutos, que também são responsáveis pelos livros e informações do que aconteceu, censuram as informações sobre os Elementos. — Sorriu ladino, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Porque das duas, uma. Ou vocês estão escondendo elas, o que seria estranho já que são patrimônio público e deveriam estar à vista — Inclinou a cabeça levemente, desafiando-a em silêncio. — Ou vocês não tem a mínima ideia de onde eles estão.

Baekhyun sorriu em escárnio ao ver a Kim vacilar e engolir em seco. Esta que mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e respirou fundo, olhou para os alunos que esperavam por uma resposta mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi limpar a garganta e se afastar de Byun, que sorria vitorioso. O moreno buscou o olhar de Sehun que os desviou rapidamente, surpreso pelo conhecimento do mais novo. O Oh conteve o sorriso que insistia em despontar de seus lábios sempre que Baekhyun lhe mostrava ser mais do que um Byun mimado.

— Os Elementos estão bem e seguros. — A Kim desviou das suposições de Baekhyun. — Então sem mais enrolação. Vocês tem até o final da aula para achar as réplicas. Fica a critérios de vocês quererem achar todas ou achar uma e ficarem satisfeitos. — Deixou os cristais na palma da mão e num piscar de olhos eles sumiram, graças ao poder de materialização dela. — Os cristais estão na floresta, mas haverá obstáculos. Não deixaria tão fácil pra vocês, não é?! — Sorriu debochada. — Há professores e uma equipe de elite espalhados para a proteção e segurança de vocês. A floresta em si já é perigosa, então cuidado. — Alertou. — E graças aos dois espertinhos — Apontou para Baekhyun e Sehun. — O treino será em dupla. Oh e Byun, formem uma equipe, já que parecem tão sincronizados em me infernizar. — Cuspiu os nomes dos dois em raiva, formando as próximas duplas.

Baekhyun foi de encontro à Sehun contendo o sorriso orgulhoso, sentindo-se tímido de repente; fazia um bom tempo que não conversavam. O ruivo apenas assentiu com a cabeça sutilmente, não dando brecha para que o mais novo iniciasse um diálogo além do oi sussurrado que lhe foi dirigido. Sentiu os lábios secarem e se amaldiçoou por isso. Era engraçado pensar que o filho de um dos piores vilões da história e o primogênito de heróis de elite estavam mais próximos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Depois que todas as duplas foram formadas a professora os permitiu partir para a floresta. Teriam exatamente uma hora para acharem os cristais. Cada equipe tomando um rumo diferente para além dos muros do Institutos. Baekhyun andava em silêncio um pouco atrás de Sehun, ponderando quando seria a melhor hora para encurrala-lo e tirar as dúvidas que rondavam sua cabeça. Tudo parecia bem, não entendia o que havia mudado na relação dos dois quando esta estava caminhando para algo tão bom. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamento que não percebeu quando o mais velho parou, fazendo Baekhyun esbarrar em si. Sehun olhou para trás franzindo a testa e o mais novo apenas sorriu sem graça pedindo desculpas.

— Vamos para direita. — Sehun ditou, virando-se para direção que apontou.

— Como você sabe que é pra lá? — Seguiu o mais velho, pisando desajeitado em alguns galhos secos.

— Isso é uma floresta, Baekhyun. Os únicos lugares que ela poderia esconder as réplicas são no solo, nas árvores e na água. — Explicou. — Estou ouvindo o riacho naquela direção, vai ser muito mais fácil saber o caminho de volta por ele.

— As vezes eu acho que você se enfiou nas montanhas e aprendeu as coisas da vida com algum sábio perdido por lá. — Comentou, tentando não escorregar por entre o solo macio. — Como é que você sabe tanta coisa?

— Não fui morar nas montanhas. Fui exilado, tive que aprender pra sobreviver. — Respondeu sério e Baekhyun apenas se calou, não sabendo o que dizer. — Foi uma piada. — Esclareceu, olhando de soslaio para o mais novo que soltava os ombros em descrença.

— Você não tem humor pra isso. — Franziu o cenho. — Ta aí uma coisa que você não sabe fazer. Então não faça.

Sehun estalou a língua no céu da boca e riu baixo. A atmosfera leve e gostosa que costumava rondar os dois estava voltando aos poucos, não era fácil se manter distante e frio quando Baekhyun era um convite aberto para um momento confortável e quente. O mais novo sorriu, mas antes que pudesse falar sentiu algo passar de raspão em seu braço e logo em seguida foi empurrado bruscamente por Sehun, caindo no chão confuso. Só teve tempo de sentir um vento forte bagunçando seus cabelos e ver um homem alto voar metros de distância após o ruivo simplesmente empurrar o ar com as mãos.

Por um momento, sentiu pena do pobre coitado que cairia em algum lugar daquela floresta, torcendo para que não tivesse quebrado nem um osso. Viu a mão estendida do mais velho em sua direção oferecendo ajuda e apenas aceitou; o olhar preocupado constrangia Baekhyun que apenas murmurou estar bem após ser questionado pelo ruivo. O que atingiu seu braço fez uma ferida funda o suficiente para que o sangue demorasse a estancar. O mais velho se aproximou e agarrou a manga da blusa do moreno, arrancando-a logo em seguida; o mais novo se assustou com o ato repentino, olhando incrédulo para o Oh que amarrava o trapo no braço de Byun.

— Por que você fez isso? — Os olhos saltados, não desviavam do mais velho. — Você é maluco? Essa blusa era novinha! Por que não arrancou a sua? — Apontou indignando para o tronco de Sehun, passando a segui-lo já que este se pôs a caminhar novamente.

— Eu não sou louco de rasgar minha blusa. — Deu de ombros. — E a sua já foi rasgada de qualquer jeito. Fazer o sangue parar e proteger a ferida é apenas precaução.

— Devo ficar grato? — Questionou retoricamente para ninguém em particular, bufando em descrença.

Ao chegarem no riacho, perceberam que estavam perto da clareira que costumavam treinar, o que indicava que o não haviam se afastado tanto do Instituto. Sehun pediu para que o outro procurasse o cristal no riacho enquanto ele procuraria perto das árvores por ali e que Baekhyun tomasse cuidado, já que mais surpresas da Kim poderiam aparecer. O Byun suspirou cansado tirando os sapatos e dobrando a barra da calça para poder entrar no pequeno rio e procurar pela réplica, o que era um pouco difícil já que o Sol não estava tão alto assim para clarear a floresta o suficiente. Intercalava o olhar entre a água e Sehun, mordendo os lábios, decidindo se falava ou não com o mais velho.

— Você tá tentando achar o cristal ou brincando na água? — Sehun se virou, vendo o outro "afastar" a água sem muito ânimo, balançando de um lado para o outro — Que merda você ta fazendo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Baekhyun se endireitou, pego de surpresa. Respirou fundo, encarando o ruivo.

— Por que você está me evitando? — Foi direto ao ponto. Sehun sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, antes de desviá-lo e fingir procurar algo na beira do riacho.

— O que isso tem a ver com a aula?

— Nada. Mas é algo que quero saber há dias. — Cruzou os braços. — Arranja desculpas para não treinar mais, nunca te encontro no Instituto ou no dormitório. O que tá acontecendo? Eu fiz algo? Falei algo de errado? — O tom um pouco desesperado por respostas fez Sehun suspirar, mas continuou sem retribuir o olhar de Baekhyun.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Baekhyun. — esclareceu. — Você pediu minha ajuda, eu ajudei. Mas relaxei demais nos meus estudos e treinos com isso. Você desenvolveu bastante e consegue seguir sem a minha ajuda agora. Só isso. — Deu de ombros, contando meias verdades. De fato havia perdido o foco em seus estudos mas preferiu ocultar o motivo já que este era Baekhyun e seu magnetismo estranho que fazia o estômago de Sehun borbulhar levemente.

— Tá, e por isso precisa fugir de mim? — Esbravejou. — Não sou nenhum bicho caralho! Achei que éramos amigos. — Sentia-se, de certa forma, abandonado. Sehun era o único na escola com quem podia contar, quem era mais próximo e gostava de sua companhia, mesmo que passasse horas a fio sem falar nada apenas escutando Baekhyun falar. Ouvir aquele o Oh indiferente ao afastamento dos dois fez as bochechas esquentarem em raiva. Deixar alguém que você estima de lado por qualquer motivo que seja, não era algo tão simples para Byun.

— Eu não vim aqui para fazer amigos, Baekhyun. — A voz incisiva do mais velho e o olhar cortante fez o Byun ficar boquiaberto. Talvez tenha sido unilateral tudo aquilo que achou estarem construindo e Baekhyun fez uma festa para algo tão pequeno, mas era seu jeito. E a forma como Sehun parecia não ligar para nada, quando claramente se importava, irritava o mais novo.

Irritado com o rumo da conversa, o moreno chutou com força a água fazendo-a molhar Sehun que se assustou com o contato gelado e olhou o mais novo, confuso.

— Tá louco porra? — Bradou se levantando. Baekhyun apenas continuou a chutar a água enquanto Sehun tentava se proteger inutilmente com os braços. Cansado de ser molhado, empurrou o ar com um de seus braços fazendo o mais novo cair sentado, encharcando-se todo. O mais novo olhou incrédulo para ruivo que sorria vitorioso.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos fechando o punho dentro da água, pegando alguns cascalhos e não tardou em jogar contra Sehun, que não esperava o ataque um pouco infantil do moreno. E para o azar ou talvez sorte, uma das pedrinhas acertou a testa do ruivo, pedra essa que era uma das três réplicas que tinha que achar. Byun ficou em choque, arrependendo-se logo em seguida do que fez, vendo o Oh se abaixar e pegar o cristal, achando que iria jogar de volta em si, mas o ruivo apenas a segurou entre os dedos e olhou para o mais novo, rindo soprado fazendo Baekhyun rir de nervoso.

— Eu diria pra você controlar seu comportamento infantil… — Olhou para o cristal. — Mas pelo jeito é ele que te traz sorte. — Esfregou a testa no local atingido com a ponta dos dedos. Caminhou até o mais novo, que se encolheu um pouco, como uma criança que foi pega aprontando e estava prestes a ser castigada, mas tudo o que Sehun fez foi estender a mão para Baekhyun, mais um vez, e de novo a ajuda foi aceita de bom grado ficando os dois dentro do riacho.

O mais novo não olhava nos olhos do ruivo, envergonhado pela atitude que teve, mas o encarou rapidamente quando ouviu a risada baixa do outro.

— Não é que eu não queira ser seu… — Olhou para cima, pensando se era apenas isso, de fato, que queria dizer. — Amigo? — A incerteza, fez com que Baekhyun arqueasse as sobrancelhas. — É só… — Buscou uma forma simples de se explicar mas nem mesmo acreditava nas próprias desculpas para se manter afastado do mais novo.

— Seu jeito? — arriscou.

— É. Talvez. — Desviou o olhar, coçando a nunca e Baekhyun apenas assentiu perdido em pensamentos.

Quando o mais novo estava prestes a perguntar se eles estava bem agora, Sehun de repente voou longe, batendo em uma árvore com força. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e correu até o outro mas também foi jogado para trás indo parar em alguns arbustos, sentindo os pequenos galhos lhe arranharem. Olhou em volta tentando descobrir de onde vinha o ataque mas ninguém estava a vista, tudo o que conseguia ver era Sehun tentando se levantar também procurando o autor dos golpes. Os instantes de silêncio apenas com os dois estudantes procurando seu inimigo foram agonizantes, ainda mais tendo a escuridão tomando conta do céu mas não duraram muito, quando um tronco foi jogado contra o Oh que foi rápido o bastante para forçar uma rajada de vento, fazendo o objeto desviar o caminho.

— Sehun! — O mais novo gritou, preocupado.

Baekhyun tentou correr até o outro, mas sentiu todo seu corpo ser paralisado e preso contra uma árvore. Uma risadinha irritante foi ouvida e o autor dos ataques apareceu, do outro lado do riacho. Não parecia ser ninguém que Byun e Oh conhecessem, muito menos alguém à mando da Kim, o que deixou Sehun alerta e não tardou em tentar fazer com que o homem desconhecido voasse para longe, mas sentiu seu corpo ser jogado novamente contra as árvores antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

— Que surpresa! — exclamou o desconhecido. — Alunos do Castlemont. Que honra! — Reverenciou cortês, rindo logo em seguida. Olhou para Baekhyun, depois para Sehun, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e riu histericamente dessa vez espantado.

— Quem é você? — Sehun tentou se manter calmo, levantando-se rapidamente em posição de ataque.

— Meu querido Sehun! Como você cresceu. — Admirou-se, inclinando a cabeça. — Está tão alto quanto seu _papai_ , desde a última vez que te vi. — Cantarolou apontando o dedo, fazendo o mais novo serrar os dentes e apertar os punhos em fúria. — E você. — Virou-se para Baekhyun. — O filhote Byun não?! — Se aproximou deste, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, causando arrepios no moreno. — Soube que é um Normalus. — Fez uma falsa cara de tristeza. — Então matar você seria que nem pisar em formiguinhas. — Pisoteou a grama com os pés, rindo da própria piada enquanto Baekhyun arregalava os olhos assustado com o ser a sua frente que parecia um louco.

Sehun aproveitou que o homem estava distraído com a própria loucura e se impulsionou para perto, seguido de um tufão de ar que jogou o desconhecido para longe, entre as árvores e tal descuido fez com que Baekhyun fosse solto.

— Você tá bem? — Byun sussurrou, preocupado com o mais velho, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi um breve acenar de cabeça pois logo Sehun voltava a focar no local que jogou o homem, ficando a frente do moreno, em uma forma de protegê-lo já que era o único que não tinha poderes ali. Ouviram a risada histérica novamente e o inimigo voltar para onde os dois estavam, voando.

— Você é bom, Sehun. Sua mãe deve estar morrendo de orgulho. Ops! Ela já morreu. — Provocou e gargalhou da face furiosa de Sehun, que tentou avançar mas foi jogado para longe novamente, dessa vez no riacho, batendo nas pedras. — Mas não posso brincar agora crianças, tenho coisas importantes a fazer. — Olhou para a pequena pedra jogada no chão e caminhou até ela, pegando-a, ficando extasiado e admirado com o brilho do pequeno cristal.

— Tudo isso por uma réplica? — Baekhyun exclamou. — Isso é loucura! Quem é você? — Franziu o cenho, vendo o outro lhe olhar surpreso e sorrir largo.

— Réplica? — falou calmo, inclinou a cabeça, levando todo o seu corpo, lentamente, até Baekhyun. — Além de ser uma vergonha para os Byun, você é burro, filhote? — Riu, vendo o mais novo ir se afastando aos poucos a medida que se aproximava.

— Os Elementos estão seguros, isso é só uma pedra. — Apontou para o cristal, lembrando-se do que a Kim havia dito. O homem levantou as sobrancelha se aproximando do rosto do mais novo, segurando firmemente suas bochechas, Baekhyun sentiu-se paralisar novamente, sem escapatória.

— Os Elementos estão perdidos, filhote de Byun. — Sussurrou rente à orelha do moreno e cheirou toda a extensão do pescoço do mais novo. — Mentiram pra você. — Riu baixinho.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, Sehun avançou contra o homem jogando-o no chão, dando uma sequência de socos, enquanto tirava o ar deste. O corpo dolorido e o sangue escondendo em sua testa não o impediram de acertar o outro com fúria. Mas sentiu seu ar indo aos poucos e a garganta fechar sozinha, a brecha perfeita para o mais velho se soltar e tirar o Oh de cima de si.

— EU DISSE QUE NÃO POSSO BRINCAR! — Gritou engrossando a voz, fazendo Sehun voar alto e cair com tudo no chão, buscando por ar, sem nem mesmo tocá-lo. Estava furioso e apenas virando a mão, quebrou o braço do ruivo, jogando o Oh várias vezes contra uma árvore, como se fosse um boneco, forte o bastante para rachar o tronco. 

Baekhyun estava em pânico, não conseguia se mexer e muito menos ajudar Sehun. Este que estava prestes a morrer na sua frente como se fosse um nada para aquele homem sádico. Sentia as lágrimas descerem quentes por suas bochechas e o sentimento de inutilidade crescia em seu peito junto com o desespero que ver Sehun sendo atacado e não podendo fazer nada. Tentava se soltar do aperto invisível, tentando alcançar o mais velho, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi gritar para que o homem parasse, o que foi completamente ignorado. Baekhyun sentiu sua cabeça doer e a visão embaçar, a respiração acelerada queimava seu peito e o ambiente antes pouco iluminado explodiu em um clarão forte o bastante para fazer os olhos do desconhecido arderem e gritar de dor, cambaleando pela surpresa.

Sehun, que tentava se manter vivo, abriu os olhos um pouco, procurando por Baekhyun, para saber se ele estava bem e tudo o que viu foi o mais novo com uma aura clara envolta de si, andando em direção ao homem com as mãos no rosto. A carga emocional que o Byun presenciou ao ver Sehun quase morto, foi tão grande que liberou os poderes que ele não imaginava ter. Sentia seu corpo inteiro queimar e os olhos estavam totalmente brancos, mas isso não o impedia de enxergar.

Assim que o homem aos poucos recuperava a visão Baekhyun o socou, sem perder tempo. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, tudo em si era movido pela emoção, sentia raiva, medo, ódio e preocupação, tudo isso movia seu corpo e seus poderes a seu bel prazer.

— Mas que porra! — O homem cuspiu sangue, se afastando de Baekhyun, que inclinou a cabeça levemente.

Antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo, o homem arregalou os olhos ao ver que imagens de Baekhyun começaram a se materializar ao seu redor, sumindo e aparecendo várias e várias vezes como uma grande ilusão, deixando-o desnorteado. E o local, antes escuro pela noite, ficou claro o bastante para Sehun fechar os olhos em desconforto, não conseguindo ver como Byun materializou aquela luz, fazendo-a se enroscar no homem, apertando-o como uma cobra, subindo por entre suas pernas, até o rosto. O grito agonizante de dor, fez a espinha de Sehun congelar, conseguia ouvir ossos quebrando e o cheiro de algo queimando. Entre a os gritos, conseguia-se ouvir risadas do desconhecidos, o mais novo se aproximou, olhando de cima para o homem jogado no chão.

— Não tem graça — falou calmo.

Baekhyun finalizou focando a luz no rosto do mais velho, ouvindo os gritos de dor ao sentir suas retinas queimando. Após notar que o homem parou de gritar, não sabendo se estava morto ou desmaiado, o moreno piscou várias vezes, tendo a cor de seus olhos de volta e a aura brilhante ao seu redor se foi. Estava chocado e desnorteado, o homem a sua frente estava horrível e sentiu ânsia ao vê-lo, lembrou-se de Sehun e correu até o mais velho, se ajoelhando ao seu lado para apoiá-lo em seu colo.

— Sehun! — Chamou olhando os ferimentos do Oh, horrorizado. O choro ainda presente em seu rosto, não sabendo o que fazer. Escaneava todo o corpo do mais velho, não sabendo se deveria ou não tocar em algum lugar. Chegou perto o suficiente, notando que ele ainda respirava, mesmo que com dificuldade. — Você consegue me ouvir? — segurou de leve a bochecha do outro. O ruivo abriu os olhos, gemendo de dor. Estava exausto e sentia que a qualquer momento seu corpo iria colapsar. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado ao ver que o outro estava vivo e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. — Calma, a gente vai sair daqui. Você vai ficar bem!

Olhou ao redor, não sabendo o que fazer e percebeu que o corpo do inimigo já não estava mais lá. Sumira, junto com o Elemento, mas isso pouco importou para Baekhyun no momento. Sehun não tinha muito tempo e Byun não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, não adiantaria gritar, pois estavam longe demais do Instituto e não tinha como carregar o ruivo sem acabar o machucando ainda mais. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o sangue do Oh ser espalhado por sua testa e respirou fundo tentando controlar o choro. Sentiu a mão do mais velho apertar levemente seu braço e virou-se para este, prestando atenção.

— Eu j-jurava que você seria a donzela em perigo. — Falou com dificuldade, rindo fraco, mas parando logo em seguida ao sentir suas costelas doerem. Baekhyun riu soprado, sentindo ainda mais vontade de chorar. Estava assustado e perdido, mas mesmo assim Sehun conseguia fazer as coisas não parecerem tão ruins assim. — Eu to com sono. — Murmurou, sentindo os olhos pesarem.

Baekhyun se desesperou, o Oh dormir agora era perigoso demais. Eram altos os risco de ele não acordar pelo tanto de pancadas que levou, começou a dar leves tapinhas em seu rosto para lhe manter acordado, o que parecia não estar funcionando muito.

— Sehun, acorda! — exclamou. — Você não pode dormir. — A voz embargada, fazia a garganta se Baekhyun doer. — Fica comigo! Fica acordado. — Insistiu. — SEHUN!

Baekhyun gritava em vão, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, Sehun já não o escutava mais, para o total desespero de Byun.

✴

O som do monitor de frequência cardíaca ecoava em seus ouvidos, o irritando. Demorou a abrir os olhos, sentindo a luz do ambiente sobre suas pálpebras, quando sentiu-se acostumado o suficiente os abriu lentamente, dando de cara com o teto da mansão. Estava sozinho, tentou sentar-se, mas nem ao menos conseguiu se mexer direito, sentindo o corpo pesado e as costelas doendo; a porta do cômodo se abriu, revelando Baekhyun que mordia um pedaço de pão, mas assim que o mais novo viu Sehun, andou rapidamente até este, se atrapalhando e tropeçando os próprios pés.

— Você acordou. — exclamou com a boca cheia, dando um sorriso largo. Se aproximou do mais velho, vendo se tinha algo de errado, se ele estava bem, com medo de tocar e acabar machucando. — Está tudo bem? Não está com dor? Preciso chamar o médico. — falava sem parar, enquanto apertava o botãozinho ao lado da cama do ruivo.

Sehun notou a face cansada de Baekhyun, junto com alguns cortes em seu rosto. Queria falar, mas a garganta estava seca demais, mal conseguia murmurar, mas com muito esforço, pegou no braço do mais novo e pediu por água, o Byun não demorou a encher o copo ao que tinha ao lado da cama do outro e entregar para este, que com sua ajuda bebeu o líquido.

Quando estava preste a pergunta o que aconteceu dois médicos juntos de uma enfermeira apareceram, correndo para fazer exames em Sehun, não dando brecha para que ele falasse nada; sentia Baekhyun lhe olhando o tempo todo com um sorriso no rosto, mas os olhos carregando preocupação. Não ficaria calmo e satisfeito se não lhe dissesse que o Oh não estava mais em risco.

— Você tem muita sorte, senhor Oh. — O médico falou, escrevendo algo em sua ficha. — A recuperação vai ser longa e difícil, mas você vai ficar bem.

Enquanto fazia os exames, Baekhyun lhe dizia como conseguiram voltar ao Instituto. Explicou que ficou tão desesperado quando o viu desmaiado, que acabou liberando novamente seus poderes. Conseguiu carregar Sehun materializando a pouca luz que vinha da lua, mas não era o suficiente para conseguir chegarem à Castlemont, porém estavam perto o bastante para o Byun gritar por ajuda e foi o que fez junto com feixes de luz que lançava em direção aos muros da escola, não demorou muito para que os professores, que estavam desesperados procurando por eles, ouvissem o pedido de socorro de Baekhyun que já estava esgotado a ponto de desmaiar. Ao que tudo indicava estavam presos em um campo invisível, enquanto lutavam contra o homem desconhecido, agora identificado como Luhan, um dos homens de Mirties, por isso a equipe da professora Kim não conseguia os achar. Assim que chegaram à mansão, Sehun foi direto para a ala médica, ficou desacordado por cinco dias e o mais novo se recusou a sair de seu lado o tempo todo, até que finalmente estavam os dois ali, bem e tendo um ao outro como apoio. O desespero por saber que Mirties estava a procura dos Elementos e o fato do Institutos terem escondido a verdade fez a sociedade heróica entrar em ebulição e reuniões atrás de reuniões eram feitas.

E depois de horas de exames, finalmente pôde descansar e ficar a sós com Baekhyun, este que não saia de seu lado nenhum instante. O olhou profundamente por alguns segundos fazendo o mais novo se sentir levemente constrangido e rir de nervoso. Sehun estendeu sua mão, num pedido muda para que o moreno a segurasse e Byun o fez, um pouco confuso. A mão quente em contraste com a sua, que estava fria, fez o ruivo sorrir minimamente, apertando-a levemente. E conseguia sentir a sensação boa que crescia em si sempre que estava perto do moreno e, ao menos dessa vez, se permitiu ter algo bom o envolvendo, lhe deixando aquecido.

— Obrigado. — A voz rouca fez os pelos de Baekhyun arrepiarem. — Você foi incrível. — Sorriu, sustentando o olhar com Byun, vendo o outro abaixar o rosto envergonhado mas sem deixar de sorrir, orgulhoso de si e feliz por Sehun estar bem. Por eles estarem bem.

— Eu empilhei as cartas no riacho. Está orgulhoso de mim? — Riu levemente de sua comparação da tarefa que lhe foi pedida há tempos e da situação que ele e Sehun passaram. Baekhyun conseguiu derrotar o inimigo e salvar o Oh. Ele fez uma torre de cartas perfeita no riacho. O ruivo assentiu lentamente.

— Você foi meu super herói. — Notou o que havia falado logo em seguida, sentindo o rosto arder e desviou os olhos, limpando a garganta. Baekhyun que ficou surpreso com a fala doce de Sehun, desatou a rir, fazendo o ruivo suavizar a expressão admirado pela leveza que o mais novo carregava no rosto agora.

O moreno, apesar do caos que estava acontecendo, se sentia a pessoa mais feliz; tinha poderes, conseguiu salvar o ruivo, ele havia acordado e estavam bem. Não apenas fisicamente, mas entre eles as coisas estavam… Certas. E se dependesse de si, continuariam assim e talvez melhores. O Oh queria continuar a se permitir se sentir feliz perto de Byun e talvez o fizesse de fato, já que em nenhum momento, mesmo após horas de conversa naquele dia, Sehun não soltou a mão de Baekhyun.


End file.
